Episode 457 (22nd June 1989)
Plot Frank's other two daughters, Clare and Janine, arrive for the wedding. Pete plans to close the stall early for the big day. Frank learns his best man is unable to attend the event as he has shingles. Simon poaches Arthur and asks him to be the best man. Frank and Pat leave the Square in a horse and cart to marry. Once they have gone, Mo blows a whistle and the residents all come together to set the Square up for the party. The men get rowdy in The Vic wanting their celebratory drinks. Frank and Pat return - they are officially married. A meal is held in the Square for all the residents and Arthur gives his best man speech. Ricky gets drunk. Julie gets the impression Cindy has another man in her life and is unsure about marrying Ian. Ethel gets the party guests up and dancing about. Arthur notices horse manure in the Square and wants to collect it, but Pauline refuses to let him, so he sneaks around her with a shovel and collects it. Ethel gets emotional over seeing how elated everyone is. Acrobats performs in Bridge Street for their audience, while a band sing live music. Paul sets his eyes on Julie. She takes him for a dance. Diane gets jealous and makes Trevor dance with her. Junior and Melody make youngsters pay 20p to watch a Punch and Judy show in the Square. Ricky is taken into The Vic to sober up. Cindy gets jealous when Simon takes Sharon upstairs to sleep with her. Clare tells Frank she has to move up North and thinks it would be for the best if Janine lived at The Vic instead. Frank is hesitant but agrees to the suggested move for Janine. He collects the suitcases from the bedroom and he and Pat are driven off on their honeymoon as the residents form a conga line. Cast Regular cast *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Frank - Mike Reid *Mo - Edna Dore *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Pete - Peter Dean *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Cindy - Michelle Collins *Julie - Louise Plowright *Diane - Sophie Lawrence *Ricky - Sid Owen *Janine - Rebecca Michael *Matthew - Steven Hartley *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Junior - Aaron Carrington *David - Christopher Reich *Marge - Pat Coombs *Paul - Mark Thrippleton *Trevor - Phil McDermott *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Ashraf - Aftab Sachak (Credited as "Mr. Karim") *Sufia - Rani Singh (Credited as "Mrs. Karim") *Sohail - Ronny Jhutti *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Aisha Roberts - Aisha Jacob (Uncredited) Guest cast *Charlie Cotton - Christopher Hancock *Clare - Lucy Foxwell *Melody - Lyanne Compton *Woodbine - Con Chambers *Acrobats - Renaldi and Karina *The Band - The Amber Band Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Café Osman Notes *First appearance of Janine Butcher. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'A real East End party, just like the old days.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,580,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1989 episodes